Hombres Imperfectos
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Eran hombres, eran imperfectos pero lo que los hizo destacar en la historia fue una sola cosa: Siguieron a Dios...Este Fic para la actividad de "Iniciación de las Escrituras del A.T.: El Pentateuco" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hombres Imperfectos**

 **Fandom** **: Bible**

 **Foro** **: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random** **:**

 **Personaje** **:** **Noé**

 **Suceso** **:** **El diluvio (Gen. 6-8)**

 **Summary** **:**

 **Eran hombres, eran imperfectos pero lo que los hizo destacar en la historia fue una sola cosa: Siguieron a Dios...** **Este** **Fic para la actividad de "Iniciación de las Escrituras del A.T.: El Pentateuco" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish.**

 **Tiempo** **:** **Antiguo** **Testamento (** **A.** **T.)**

 **Palabras** **:** **248** **aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **1**

 **"** **Corrupción** **"**

La caída del hombre había provocado que la tierra fuese maldecida, las espinas y cardos abundaban por la tierra así también la maldad pero aun en medio del clamor por la violencia habían hombres que seguían al Altísimo.

Pero estos también fueron siguiendo la belleza de las hijas de los hombres, era una denominación que se otorgaba a aquellos que como su padre: 'Caín' huían de la presencia de Dios y siguiendo las directrices del corazón y de esa unión nacieron los grandes héroes de la historia; al igual que los gigantes.

La tierra había sido maldecida por causa del hombre desde entonces las espinas y cardos abundaban por la tierra, pero también la misma clamaba al igual que los hombres por la sangre derramada en ella.

La maldad sobre abundaba sobre la faz de toda la tierra y el mal nacía desde el interior del hombre, La vida larga de los hombres hacia de esta tan perdurable como el dolor y la miseria propagándose como una pandemia.

Pero, aun en medio de aquella humanidad había una familia unida a pesar de las oscuras intenciones del resto y aun en la imperfección de los seres humanos aún conservaban lo que se conoce como: "Principios".

Aquel hombre era justo y cabal para su generación, a él se le consideraba un loco pero con la excesiva violencia junto a la corrupción que todo ser viviente había llegado todas esas voces hasta el trono de los cielos hasta el creador mismo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola Dios les bendiga,**

 **Es una inspiración que tenía pendiente hace tiempo y pues decidí escribir sobre el antiguo testamento aun tengo pendiente otras historias que comenzaré a realizar mientras actualizo todas las escritas.**


	2. Confianza

**Hombres Imperfectos**

 **Fandom** **: Bible**

 **Foro** **: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random** **:**

 **Personaje** **:** **Noé**

 **Suceso** **:** **El diluvio (Gen. 6-8)**

 **Summary** **:**

 **Eran hombres, eran imperfectos pero lo que los hizo destacar en la historia fue una sola cosa: Siguieron a Dios...** **Este** **Fic para la actividad de "Iniciación de las Escrituras del A.T.: El Pentateuco" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish.**

 **Tiempo** **:** **Antiguo** **Testamento (** **A.** **T.)**

 **Palabras** **:** **379** **aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **N.A.: gracias Swimmerninja que bueno que te haya gustado, en inglés soy mala escribiendo en ese idioma si deseas traducirlo a Inglés es un gusto darte la opción.**

 **2**

 **"** **Confianza** **"**

«¿Que harías si tus hijos hicieran lo malo y se hiciesen daño con cada decisión?¿No harías nada o harías algo?»

Una pregunta razonable para aquel momento, donde la maldad del único ser creado a su semejanza hacia lo malo y como dolía en el corazón del Altísimo.

Era como ver al que amabas hacerse daño, una y otra vez, golpeando la oportunidad que ofrecía aun sabiendo hacer lo bueno, no lo hacían.

Pero... Allí en medio de la maldad de la tierra, pudo ver un hombre que aún si no fuera 'perfecto' en un estándar humano, lo era al caminar con Dios.

Este hombre de familia con tres hijos, era quien aun lo reconocía como Todopoderoso y era alguien que deseaba preservar del mal que caería sobre la tierra.

Se esforzó por hablar a otros de la gran calamidad que venía sobre la humanidad, por ello era hora de extender su plan de salvación: El Arca.

Una obra de ingeniería tan excepcional, del tamaño y espacio adecuado para albergar a quienes decidieran entrar junto a los animales para evitar morir bajo las aguas de la catástrofe mundial que cambiaría la faz de la tierra.

Por ahora, sólo vio como aquel hombre y su familia seguían las medidas que le había dado, los alimentos germinaban y eran recogidos por las manos del hombre que confiaba aun sin ver que no sucedía aun lo dicho.

Se había acabado el tiempo, pero daría solo siete días en el que comenzaría realmente la confianza que él tenia en Dios.

— **Entra en el arca tú y toda tu familia, porque he visto que tú eres justo delante de mi en esta generación. De todo animal limpio toma contigo siete parejas, el macho y su hembra...** —le dijo el Altísimo.

Noé sabia que a la verdad, podía parecer un loco ante todos —incluyendo a su familia—pero de algo estaba seguro y era que del cielo caería agua... Aun si la tierra no hubiese recibido tal acontecimiento.

Pero en todos sus años de vida, cuando término aquel enorme bote y sabiendo que empezaba una cuenta atrás: 7 días para que todo lo que conocían desapareciera.

Pero, por lo que veía ante sus ojos: una multitud de animales llegaba sabiendo lo que sucedería y ahora mas que nunca debía advertir de lo que sucedería.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola Dios les bendiga,**

 **Es una inspiración que tenía pendiente hace tiempo y pues decidí escribir sobre el antiguo testamento aun tengo pendiente otras historias que comenzaré a realizar mientras actualizo todas las escritas.**


	3. Dolor

**Hombres Imperfectos**

 **Fandom** **: Bible**

 **Foro** **: Christ Living in Spanish**

 **Random** **:**

 **Personaje** **:** **Noé**

 **Suceso** **:** **El diluvio (Gen. 6-8)**

 **Summary** **:**

 **Eran hombres, eran imperfectos pero lo que los hizo destacar en la historia fue una sola cosa: Siguieron a Dios...** **Este** **Fic para la actividad de "Iniciación de las Escrituras del A.T.: El Pentateuco" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish.**

 **Tiempo** **:** **Antiguo** **Testamento (** **A.** **T.)**

 **Palabras** **:** **438** **aprox.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Diálogos: negrita**

 **Pensamientos: Entre comillas**

 **Recuerdos y Sueños: Entre comillas y cursivas**

 **N.A.: gracias a todos los que apoyan el foro en Español de los Seguidores de Cristo y bueno yo no estoy para crear controversia sino para que la edificación sea lo primero en nuestras vidas.**

 **3**

 **"** **Dolor** **"**

Ver como la gente te desprecia, no es fácil.

Noé conocía ese concepto cuando advertía de lo dicho por aquel ser Omnipotente y Poderoso, era verdad que no había caído agua del cielo sino que esta estaba en corrientes llamadas ríos y en profundos huecos llamados océano pero del cielo, eso no había pasado durante su extensa vida.

Había escuchado de su abuelo Matusalén que uno de sus parientes, el padre de este había desaparecido de la tierra de los vivientes y aun cuando pensó que se refería que había muerto este lo corrigió con una frase:

— **El Señor lo llevo consigo.**

Esa frase lo conmociono, pero quedo en su mente y aun escuchando de esa deidad cuyo poder trasciende la muerte, Noé podía ver la violencia en este mundo en que había crecido.

Pero, la manifestación de aquel acontecimiento le daba a confiar y fue allí cuando supo cual era el verdadero dolor.

Habían entrado al enorme barco, fue entonces que pensó como cerrarían las puertas y estas tras admirar como caía agua del cielo con ojos anonadados vio como se cerraba la única entrada.

Si, escuchar las burlas de la gente al advertir sobre el diluvio de aguas fue doloroso en varios sentidos...fue mucho mas el escuchar los golpes contra la madera y mas impotente querer salvarlos sin hacer nada.

Si, fue el comienzo entonces de 40 días de desolación en que al escuchar la lluvia había escuchado también los gritos de desesperación apagarse con el sonido del agua y aun si veía a sus nueras llorar por sus familias, Noé pudo observar que los animales estaban tranquilos.

«¿Como era eso posible?» pensó al cerrar la ventana —La única en todo aquel enorme barco —para observar con cuidado lo que sucedía.

Aun cuando también los animales perdieron a otros como ellos, estaban tranquilos y en ese tiempo que estuvo en el arca midiendo el pasar de los días —Gracias al cacareo de las aves—pudo ver que estos en medio del dolor de abandonar su hogar, de perder a otro de los suyos ellos confiaban en que estaban a salvo.

Allí con 8 personas y también bajo la cubierta de madera del Arca, cuyo propósito comprendió en ese instante.

El dolor era parte del crecimiento, no era fácil saber que todo lo que trabajó durante años en conseguir desapareció bajo las aguas y que no sabia que era lo que sucedería mas adelante, pero si sabia una cosa el ser Omnipotente que lo salvo lo estimaba lo suficiente para darle tiempo para que otros también llegaran a estar a salvo.

Pero, ellos no lo decidieron así.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola Dios les bendiga,** **Buen día/Noche/Tarde.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia inspirada para todos aquellos que os gusta las narraciones de la biblia.**


End file.
